


卷毛猫

by Tangyitian



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian
Summary: 存档，写于2018.5桂银猫耳猫爪猫尾道具play
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	卷毛猫

前方ooc警告  
为了不那么ooc专门去听了组长受役的抓……后来发现仿佛按那样写会更加ooc于是自由发挥了╰(:з╰∠)_  
不过组长娇喘意外美味  
与军体拳相比简直心情复杂  
以及其实这篇我去年八月初就基本上写完了……今天去银魂联动kfc想起来这里还有一篇车没有发咳

————分割线————

“这是啥？”银时指着桌上那个方方正正系着缎带的盒子。  
“一点小礼物而已，”桂双手接过眼镜君递来的茶水，“啊，多谢。”  
银时皱起眉。这顶假发脑电波奇特，有时也会做出一些十分坑队友的事，鬼知道里面是个什么，他也不敢随便收下。  
“是草莓味的。”  
“啊那银桑就却之不恭了。你来就来嘛还带什么礼物真是的……”银时以光速把盒子搂在怀里去找叉子。  
“等等，我有事情与你商议。”  
“有什么事不如等我把草莓蛋糕解决掉再说。”  
盒盖搭了一只手上去。  
“……好吧有什么事快说。”银时有些无奈的撇了撇嘴，毕竟吃人嘴短收人手软。

桂把银时拉到了万事屋充作银时卧房的内室。  
“假发你什么时候这么了解万事屋构造了？”  
“不是假发是桂。你这里我也来过不少遍了再没记住你当我是白痴么。”  
“唔，所以白痴你有什么事情，有话快说有屁快放。”银时不耐的挠了挠一头卷毛。  
“不是白痴是假发……错了，是桂。”他把银时紧紧搂着的礼物盒拽出来，“拆了吧。”  
“是哦我都没想到，在外面吃一定会被那个大胃女抢走的还是你想的周全！”银时迫不及待的把缎带拉开，掀开盒盖，“我开动了……”  
“……”  
“喂，假发，这tm是啥。”  
“「白色裤袜」的最新款，听说之前的老板还认识你？我专门挑了你喜欢的味道，”桂拿起附赠的一盒安全套，指着包装上印的卡通浆果，“看，草莓。”

银时眼皮狂跳，把一个个白色毛绒绒的东西从盒子里拎出来。  
带着猫耳的发卡，奇怪的猫爪手套上面还自带粉色硅胶肉球，带着粉色按摩棒的……猫尾巴？哦，还有一个皮质红色项圈和一捆红绳，这个倒不是白色毛绒绒的。  
银时放下东西转身就走。

“银时！这可是多年老友的请求，你忍心拒绝吗？！”桂双臂穿过银时腋下把他往回拖。  
“老友你妹啊！让银桑穿那种猎奇的玩意儿不如让我死！我才不认识你呢你是谁啊是新八乡下的婆婆么？！”银时蹬着腿，脚后跟在地板上打滑。  
桂死不松手：“不是婆婆是桂。作为昔日战友既然不愿意与我一起进行攘夷大计至少应该为我加油打气吧！”  
“这叫加油打气么？你看看那根按摩棒你好意思说这是加油打气？拉拉队的女孩子会哭的哟！真的会哭的哟！”银时见挣扎无效，转身拿起猫尾拍打桂的脸。  
桂挥开猫尾，拿起带着肉球的手套往银时手上套：“银时，肉球这么可爱你一定可以接受的对吧！说真的我一想到那么可爱的肉球和你联系在一起……”桂突然沉默，咳嗽一声脸上泛起诡异的红色，“就一次，拜托。我从在那家店里偶然看到这个就一直在想你穿上的样子了。”  
银时看着桂那莫名其妙的脸红心里居然蹦出“可爱”两个字，当然随即被幻视中的洞爷湖砍成渣渣。“你真的是变态吧谁会没事去那种店啊还偶然看到，你一个大头像贴满街头巷尾的恐怖分子为什么会有闲心去那种店逛啊……”银时揪着桂衣襟的手豁然松开，“算了跟你这种人吐槽纯属浪费体力。”

似乎明白银时不会答应了，桂低着头沉默。

“润滑剂你带了么。”  
桂猛然抬头，茶色的眼眸亮晶晶的：“银时……”  
“啰嗦。”银时从他袖子里摸走润滑油，拉开隔门走向卫生间。

“喂喂喂真的假的你确定这东西是这样塞的么感觉很奇怪啊喂。”银时全身赤裸半卧在地上，屁股翘的略高，自行润滑扩张过的小穴含着猫尾。  
桂皱着眉头调整猫尾位置：“嘛毕竟我也没有什么经验应该是这样的吧……不过，”桂瞟了一眼银时银色卷毛里藏不住的两只猫耳，“现在已经很可爱了。”  
“嗯这样应该就可以了……试着动动看？”  
桂拍了拍触感良好的臀丘。  
“就是你让我动我也不知道具体该……嘶。”该死，这玩意上的浮凸刚好像戳到什么奇怪的地方了。  
“银时，”桂捏着下面藏着宽大手掌的粉色硅胶肉球，脸上泛起霞色，“你扭的比在西乡殿那里好看多了。”  
“不是我扭啊是你这根尾巴太难受。”银时推开那颗长毛脑袋，扯了扯卡在脖子上同样让他不太舒服的项圈。  
桂看着眼前晃来晃去的修长兽尾，根部带着粉红沉入缝隙内，随着银时不那么自然的收缩后穴挤出些许透明的润滑液，把靠近按摩棒一侧的一些白色毛绒都浸成缕状。那瓶润滑液是他从暂住的住所带的，已经在银时身上用了一小半，草莓味。  
这种，里里外外都属于自己、且早就属于自己了的感觉，真是让人……把持不住。

银时正为后方奇怪的感觉皱眉，就发觉那让他苦恼的东西正被缓缓抽出。他有些惊讶的回头看，桂已经把羽织脱下叠在一边，正垂眼握着那根尾巴。  
“你终于良心发现了没错快把这东西拿出去……诶诶诶又塞回去了你到底想怎样？！”  
银时简直要炸毛，伸手去挡，被正等着他的桂抓住双手娴熟的绑在了背后。  
“......喂，你为什么这么熟练。”  
桂没有回答，只是握着那带着圆润凸起的按摩棒出出进进，寻找自己熟悉的、会让万事屋老板叫出来的那一点。  
“唔！”银时腰一沉，颤抖了一下。  
“啊，果然是这里。”桂莫名的满足，手下却没停。  
“不是，喂，我说......哈，等下，假发你，把那玩意儿拿出去啊！”  
桂连经典台词都没回，只是抽送手中的猫尾，让其表面的凸点以各种角度摩擦那一点，看着尾巴弯曲末端轻摇，银时后穴肠肉被猫尾根部所连按摩棒带出，再被下一轮的捅入送回，桃红的皱褶颜色也深了许多。他把吻烙在银时的后颈上，用脸颊轻蹭那埋在卷毛里抖动的猫耳。  
仿佛被一根尾巴NTR了，真是符合原作的兴趣啊。

“银时，你要败给一根尾巴么？身为武士的尊严呢？”桂碰了碰银时身下已经开始渗出液体的东西，语气严肃。  
“武士个卵啊......呼，你再摸我就真的要被一根尾巴艹射了。”银时咬着牙努力扭头瞪了桂一眼。殊不知自己此时被刺激的满面潮红，连死鱼眼都泛着水光，说是生气却又不认真反抗的样子实在……勾人。  
再加上头顶一双白色猫耳，修长脖颈上卡着的窄项圈。  
真像只卷毛猫，不太听话那种。  
“那就拔出来。”桂沉默了下，干脆的一把把猫尾抽出来。紧裹住按摩棒的肠壁被擦刮，又让银时抖了抖。  
“那，可以松开我了吧？银桑要稍稍解决一下生理问题了。好不好假发？不，桂君，啊，是小太郎，拜托了我可爱的小太郎！”  
腰带浴衣襦袢扔在羽织旁边。拥有技能【一秒换装】的桂叹着气把银时翻了过来，顺手把他绑在背后的手松开瞬间重新绑在头顶：“那怎么行啊客人。虽然客人你百年不遇的叫对了我的名字，但是客人你点的草莓味还没有享用怎么能走（shè）？”  
于是，银时就眼睁睁的看着自己双腿被上提，而一具温度与他相比略低的赤裸躯体贴了过来，不知道什么时候穿上了小雨衣的家伙斗志昂扬的摩擦着他尚还未完全收缩的穴口。

然后就这样冲了进去。

银时被顶的倒吸一口凉气，头使劲后仰，险些蹭掉头上的猫耳发箍，半天才缓过气说话：“喂你......几百年没和人上床了？咱们上一次也没有很久之前吧，用不用这么猴急？！”  
那根按摩棒尺寸不算很大，和银时、桂他们的真枪相比还小些。突然被真刀实枪地进入，银时还是要适应一下的。  
桂盯着银时挺起胸膛上立起的乳珠，稍稍有些移不开眼：“啊，抱歉。”说着试着缓慢动作起来。为了迎合高度他此时是跪着的，膝盖摩擦地板的感觉并不好受。以银时的姿势，他应该也不会很舒适。刚才怎么就忘记把橱柜里的铺盖拿出来了呢，桂想。  
银时正是将射未射的情况，虽说被那一顶吓了一下，却也很快进入了状态，顺着桂的动作，让这早就摸透自己身体的家伙一下下刮蹭自己的敏感点。  
一起干这事早不只一年两年，银时有时候甚至会有“假发的○头怕是已经认识我的前列腺了”这种奇怪的想法。每次都正中靶心的感觉着实令人欲罢不能。酥麻的快感沿着尾椎一路攀升至头顶，炸的天然卷都仿佛更卷了些。  
桂双手扶着他的腰掌着节奏。可能是从小修习剑道的缘故，他虽五指纤长却并不是那种单薄的骨感，手掌也算厚实，同银时一样有着大大小小被刀柄磨出的薄茧。  
被这样的一双手在腰间抚弄，有点痒，也有些不想承认的安心感。

银时双腿大开，半挂在桂肩头，整个人被撞的一荡一荡。身下不是柔软被褥不常见，但条件更为艰苦的情况以前也不是没有。哪怕是攘夷战争时期，战役间隙营地旁的树林里偶尔都会响起不会落入第三者耳中的呻吟。  
桂抚上银时大腿，揉捏着内侧还算滑腻的皮肤，甚至伸出舌头舔舐。正是敏感的时候哪里禁得起这样的刺激？但手还绑着，刚要往下伸就被假发分了只手按住，这家伙又不知道犯什么病，硬是不肯碰触那立正着的器官。发现不情愿的咒骂不能改变那石头脑袋的任何想法，银时只能闭了嘴，扭动腰身试着让后方得到更多来填补前面的空虚。

发现银时安静下来，桂还略感遗憾。天知道夹杂着喘息的沙哑声音是有多让人兴奋。虽然银时主动扭着腰也很棒，但是果然还是想让他被干的再浪一点。

于是改变了注意，用指节蹭了蹭小银浮起的血管，以两指搓揉茎身与头部连接的地方。然后满意的听见银时喉咙深处发出的轻哼。桂像是被鼓励了，把手都覆了上去，进行常规的上下撸动，并不时用拇指沿着凹陷摩擦顶部的小孔。此时的铃口已经开始流出透明的液体了，桂便把它们都抹在龟头上。  
当然，后方的抽插是不会停下的。银时被前后夹击，爽的不想再压抑自己了。他向来知道假发喜欢他的叫床，但所谓男人的尊严不太允许他这么随便的浪叫出声。

算了，输给他了。银时眼一闭，和着节奏放开甜腻的呻吟。桂笑笑，稍微提了前后的速度，黑发在空中一荡一荡。

“不行了我……呜！”银时身体突然一僵，桂低头，正看见银时前端射出小股白色浊液。他便也借着银时到达顶峰后后方肌肉的不自觉收缩又抽送了两次，放松心神射在了套子里。  
两人都有些气喘。桂没抽出自己，就着这个姿势俯下身去舔那想了蛮久的圆点。舌头玩也似将那软豆推来推去，以牙齿轻碾甚至咬住上扯，满意的看它颜色愈发艳丽。欣赏着这可爱的小东西，桂突然觉得银时喜欢软弱的草莓芭菲也不是没有道理的，奶油上点缀一颗熟红的草莓确实诱人。  
银时尚还沉浸在高潮后的余韵中，双眼失神的盯着天花板。被咬的一抖，想推开桂，才发现自己双手还被那条该死的绳子缚着呢：“我说，差不多该放开我了吧？”  
桂又亲了亲银时戴着的项圈，抽身出去把套子打了结丢进垃圾桶，才慢条斯理的走回来，蹲在银时脑袋旁边给他解绳子。  
假发长的还真是蛮好看。银时侧头看着桂的脸，这个感想抑制不住的钻出来。虽然一直调侃他长了一张女人脸，但眼前假发情欲未退的餍足模样实在是比那些女人好看的多，连挂着水珠的尖下巴都要命的勾人。刚获得自由的双手直接搂上了桂的脖子，银时吻了吻对方还带着粉色的耳根，压低声线故意把热气呵在他的耳朵上：“怎么样假发君，爽不爽？”  
桂使劲搓了搓耳朵，摆出正经脸：“不是假发是桂！银时你说话都不会害羞的么？我们这种和谐的漫画怎么能出现○○、△△甚至□□这样的词呢！”  
“够了吧再嚷禁播词汇银魂就连深夜档都保不住了。”虽然如果正传里出现刚才的场面怎么说都不可能再播出了就是。

懒得继续无营养的吐槽，银时撑起上身，决心把口水用于其他更有意义的地方。他甩掉左手的猫爪手套，摩挲着桂光滑的后颈，用舌轻扫他的口腔侧壁。桂的嘴里还留着刚才茶叶的醇苦。银时嗜甜，但苦味在他舌尖绽开的时候他却是舒畅的。  
明天去买点好茶叶吧。假发现在这样神经质说不定就是喝万事屋的陈茶太多喝坏了脑子。银时不自觉的走神。  
桂应和着银时的亲吻，看他愣神有些不满的轻咬。银时下意识缩回舌头，桂便顺势侵入。双手捧在银时脸侧，桂认真的近乎掠夺。软舌在银时口中翻搅，舔弄他的上颚，滑过他的牙龈。银时摸着手下缎子般的黑发，倒也没再去争主动权，只是顺着桂随意伸着舌头与他共舞。  
喉结上下滚动，但由于姿势银时有些吞咽困难，唾液从口角溢出，被桂以拇指抹掉。

这一场接吻到分开时两人脸上都覆着潮红，胸膛大幅度起伏。银时把脖子上的东西解开扔的远远的，他实在是受够这个限制他吸入氧气量的玩意儿了。

桂没有阻止。他把手贴在身下人生着稀疏银色毛发的小腹上，将之前银时射在上面的精液推开，上滑抹在其结实的胸膛上。银时的身材绝对是会令追求力量的人艳羡的类型，宽肩窄腰，线条流畅而分明。胸腹部的肌肉块随着呼吸起起伏伏，沾了精液的地方微微反光。  
桂静了静，把坐起来的银时摁了回去。  
“银时，”捏了下银时手套上的肉球，桂镇定的直视他暗红的眸子，“我又硬了。”  
银时：“......"

虽然说实话他也没想着就这样结束，但这人是不是硬的有点随意？  
……嘛，算了。一脚踏入大人世界的新吧唧肯定早就带着神乐去阿妙那里了，那懂事的孩子留给他们的时间应该足够他俩精尽人亡。  
现下的日子还算平和，那为什么不好好享受？  
银时打了个哈欠，掌心里的肉球按在电波武士的脊背上。  
莫辜负这大好时光。


End file.
